1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly, to fly-type submerged or deep water lures.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A variety of types of fishing lures have heretofore been proposed and utilized with varying degrees of success. Many of these lures include some type of attention-attracting element, such as a bucktail, skirt or the like, and many include thin wire weed guard elements which extend from the shank of the lure hook at some angle calculated to provide maximum anti-fouling effect with respect to weeds and other obstructions in the water. Patents which are directed to fishing lures having weed guards made up of a pair of divergent spring metal wires or legs formed in a V configuration are U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,504 to Haulk, U.S. Pat. No. 1,702,074 to Comstock, U.S. Pat. No. 1,050,529 to Fearing and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 215,090 to Bruckner. Each of the described patents differs from the present invention, however, in its geometric arrangement of parts, and the way the lure is balanced and progresses through the water during retrieval, and in the type of action imparted to the lure by a steady retrieval.